Unpredictable Cherished Moments
by drops of jelly
Summary: Another AyaxRei story everyone will love. Aya gets what is not so expected of Rei. What do both of themreally feel? Is it another of those twists? Or something real?
1. In a rush

Title: Unpredictable Cherished Moments (AyaxRei)

Author: drops of jelly

I really love the AyaxRei pairing! They look so good with each other! Just like Crystal Wings and Black Roses, I LOVE the AyaxRei pairing! Dude, Crissy, your fics rock!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: In a rush

One morning, Aya Hoshino, the sweet black haired girl, woke up at 7:00 am, hurrying for school. She thought she was going to be late but it actually is Saturday.

She put on her uniform and missed breakfast, running in the streets for school. She didn't look at anything past her way…

Aya: Oh no, I'll be late! Dousureba? What will I say?... Ooff! (bumps at a brown haired black attired dude)

Rei: Aya, What are you doing here? Why are you in uniform?

Aya: Rei-kun, I need to go to school. Anata-wa?

Rei: There's no school today. It's Saturday for cryin' out loud.

Aya: Oh, my, I must have been dozing off this morning. I better go home…

Rei: I don't think you took breakfast. You in a hurry and all. Wanna go eat?

Aya's heart skipped a beat. (Aya's thoughts) Nani? Honto-wa? Rei-kun is taking me for breakfast? Should I go? I must be only disturbing him. He must be supposed to go to work now. I'm so stupid! I won't disturb him.

Rei: Aya you comin' I'm not really busy. (phone rings)

Rei answers the call while Aya merely look at him blushing and can't say anything. (Rei says) Nani? I have to go? Why? Nothing was put in my sched yesterday… One time opportunity, as if… Sure I'll come.

Aya: I must be disturbing you. I guess… I'll (her eyes appear like it's wiggling because of sobbing)

Rei: It's a pictorial with the the supergal of Shibuya. I think you know what I mean. I better go Aya. I'll see you around.

Aya: Rei-kun, atashi……..

Rei: Nani?

Aya: (stammering) Nan-demo-ne….

The ebony haired chick starts to walk away in her uniform with a heavy heart.

Then suddenly, Rei calls…

AYA-CHAN!

To be continued…

Haha! I know it's hanging! Well please PLEASE review my first chappie! I'll update it very soon! To all Aya-Rei supporters, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU ALL! ...


	2. The bento

Unpredictable Cherished Moments

Chapter II: The bento

Hey pipz! YOU'RE STILL READING THIS? WOW! Love it when you guys still do! I've been reading other fanfics for some tips! I'm soooo addicted to this and you know, I suddenly 4got about my Ragna account!

Hey, I DO NOT OWN RAGNA OR GALS! I just dig them!

That's the disclaimer… Enjoy the second chappie! And PLEASE, PLEASE, review me! Am I really that bad! Hehe.. I sound like Crissy! WAAAH! Why can't I control my mouth talking about rubbish!

OO………

AYA-CHAN!

"Rei-kun?"

_Is he calling me? Of course he is!_

"I just had a phone call. Got a pictorial. I'm gonna feet OP. Erm, wanna go with me? I mean, yeah…" (the brunette stammers like a hesitating jerk)

"Sure… I just need to go change my outfit. I don't do school uniforms."

"Whatever. Meet me the Shibuya National Magazine Publishers (SNMP). ASAP."

(Man is he paranoid… But irresistible…OO)

The ebony haired chick walks to her huge mansion and raids her closet for the cutest outfit she can find. She found a Lavender Tank top which Miyu picked out for her, which matches the Mocha caprice pants in her drawers. She immediately puts them on and packed lunch, and headed for the subway.

Rei looks at his watch every 5 seconds, awaiting for the chick's arrival. Aya enter the glassy building with her adorable outfit.

Aya walks to the calm brunette and looks at him blankly.

"What? Am I supposed to be stunned? I'm not good at girlish fantasies"

(Oh the nerve! But he really is that way…)

"Rei-kun, I don't really expect. But I'm just glad to be with you."

"20 minutes before the pictorial. What's that your holding?"

Aya's stomach starts to grumble…

"That's bento. Um, I brought it since I didn't take breakfast."

"Let's eat?" , the cool, calm, collective (ccc) shonen starts stammering.

"Sure." Aya gently smiles as she turns pinkish red. Happily staring at Rei.

_What the heck am I lookin' at? Her face? It's so gentle and… cute… Oh my god what's wrong with me! _

Rei stares deeply into Aya. Aya blushes and eventually, as red as a baby's bottom. (Hey, no offense to toddlers here! Stinkin' diapers!)

Rei doesn't realize it but he was actually inches away from Aya's face.

Aya couldn't bear it. She's trying to be kind as possibly as she can, so she didn't move…

Ran comes in and interrupts… ( OOOH THAT DAMN GIRL! Sorry guys, but I'm havin' a moment here…)

Ran: Rei! Aya! What a COINCIDENCE you guys are HERE! My eye caught the two of you. It was SO INTERESTING!

Aya: Ran, It's not what you think! We weren't…..

Rei: So what if we were…?

Aya was so surprised that she became redder than an octopus. Her heart sinked and skipped a beat! She feels like she wouldn't wanna believe her ears. _Rei admitted the moment!_

Ran: It's 20 minutes before the pictorial! Mind if I go hangin' around with Tatsuki in a while? I'll be back after I go patrolling in Shibuya! Those Kogure have been givin' me a hard time keepin' the peace.

Aya: Ran, you need other company?

Rei: I think Ran would be better off by herself. Let's go.

Ran: BYE!

" Rei-kun? Nani? Why were you… (stammering)"

" Aya, let's eat. Your bento must be really oishii. Na?"

At the park…

" I'll just take the knife and slice the cucumber and sweet potato. I didn't prepare everything well. I was in a hurry."

"Let me do that for you. Look for a table at the park. Make sure no one else is there but us."

"Rei-kun? Doushite desu kah?"

" Oh, um… to prevent ugly fangirls of course. Girls… They are so annoying…"

"Hey! I'm a girl too Rei. At least say something nice about me being a girl too."

"Okay,…. You're cute. Happy now?" (in a sarcastic manner)

"Rei-kun? Do you mean it?

_This isn't like Rei-kun… Could he be… No way… But at least he's gotten nicer… No, he's still cold but, not to me?... Why is that? He doesn't really like me… Or does he?..._

Rei starts to slice the veggies… thing is…He's not a chef… So you know what you'd expect…

"Ow! Damn knife!" Hurrying to the faucet near the benches…

Aya gently walks in with a gentle face full of concern. "Rei-kun, are you ok? Is it still bleeding? Let me treat it. I got a first aid kit here."

" Aya, you are such a nurse. I don't need your help!" (Walking away in a stubborn manner)

" Yes you do! We're going to treat that whether you like it or not!" (chasing him in the concrete terrain of the park)

"I'm fine! Don't chase me! I look like a jerk! You'll look like a whimpy fangirl!"

Aya's eyes start to fill up… She hasn't been looking where she's running and she stumbles because of a rock.

"Aya watch out!"

The shoujo fall on the arms of the brunette.

"You okay?"

"Why don't you let me help you? You're the one helping me instead!"

"Na-uh! I can do it myself!"

The shoujo starts to giggle…

"What! What's so funny?"

"You sound like a child! You sound so cute! Whoa, can't believe I just said that!"

" No I don't! Stop!" (starts to giggle quietly)

"Rei-kun, I didn't know you had a sense of humor… haha!"

_Man, get out of here! No sense of humor? I do… _

Me: Rei, it's bad to lie. Bible says we must tell the truth…

_Okay maybe a little…….._

Me: Rei!

_Okay maybe no…_

" Fine. Do it Aya, but hurry up."

Aya giggles…

_Whoah… She looks so rosy… She giggles in a weird manner… Okay I admit it's kinda cute… What am I sayin'!_

"Rei-kun? You eatin'?"

"Sure… Whatever…"

End of chappie… Well gotta continue it… I thank those who reviewed so far! I got too obsessed with readin' and makin' fics… Crissy it's all ur fault! Oh well I thank her and for makin' me so damn obsessed with fanfics! Oh yeah!

Hey, I never own any of the charas in the fic… G? LOL!

PLEASE REVIEW! Every letter of your comments count!


	3. Pulled Out

Third Chapter: Pulled Out

Me: Hi! Jelly here again! Sorry I haven't been updating. School's interfering. This is the third chapter of GALS! Hope you guys enjoy it. ...

Meet my three characters! I made them up!

Aishi Bell- 19

Derek- 19

Jave- 19

Jave: Tell me again what I'm doin' here?

Me: Shush! You're gonna spoil it!

Derek: I'm getting hungry. Where's the buffet you promised?

Aishi: I think you better shut up.

Me: Hey! That's harsh! Oh well… Now be bored!

Jave: I'M STILL SUFFERING!

Me: Just say the disclaimer!

Derek: She doesn't not own GALS or the characters!

Jave: And She never will! Bwahahahah!

Me: Hey don't rub it in!

Aishibell: Get on with the fic! Dammit!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya stares blankly at Rei. She couldn't speak. She looks at the wound she treated. And looked at him gently.

Rei: What are you staring at? (sarcastically)

Aya: Oh, sorry Rei-kun. I didn't know I was dozing off.

"I see."

"Rei-kun?"

"yes?"

"do you hate me?"

"No. I don't hate you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Aya, do you really like me? I mean, I'm not nice to you. I really don't get it. Even if I'm so cold, your still soft."

"I'm glad you realize that Rei-kun. I'm just being myself."

"Yeah. Aya you're kind and pretty. Don't waste yourself on me. I might make you cry."

"You really think so? But what can I do… Rei-kun I…"

"5 minutes left. Just in time to go back to the building. Let's go Aya?"

"Yes. Okay,… Rei-kun (stammering)"

AT THE BUILDING…

Ran: Let's get this party started! Oh yeh!

Rei: Let's get this over with…

The pictorial began. Aya hopelessly stares at the brunette. The ivory grayish-blue eyed brunette poses in front of the camera with the perky blonde. As Aya stares at Rei, She starts to blush and giggle. Rei, being curious of Aya's expressions stopped his perfect pose at the camera and approached Aya.

"Why are you looking at me like that always? Do I have a huge zit I forgot to treat?"

"Ah, nothing Rei-kun. I must have dozed off again."

"Aya are you sick? Don't fool around…" with concern. (man I don't believe it!)

"Rei-kun I'm fine! Promise!"

"Maybe I should take you home. It's better to let you rest than wait for me in this boring pictorial."

"Rei-kun, I'm fine."

"Let's go Aya." Pulling Aya along with him…

Ran: OoooH! Rei's concerned! )

Rei glares at Ran. 8(

Ran: I better shut up… MIYU!

"Rei where are you taking me?"

"Aya don't ask just come. Let's run away from everything…"

"Rei! You seriously want to do this?"

"Aya if you really like me you'd come with me."

"Why? I'm not even special to you?" The ebony haired innocent girl questioned the cold brunette.

"Aya I want you…"

The brown eyed girl was surprised at what the sharp eyed dude said. She became quiet and followed Rei.

Rei took her to the Otohata mansion. Aya looked around but wasn't that much surprised. She had a mansion of her own too.

"Aya, I want to show you my world."

"Rei-kun? Why all of a sudden?"

"Be kind and don't ask questions k?"

"Yes sir"

"Meet Ame my elder brother."

Ame (Rain) was a 6 foot tall brunette with a yellowish-white complexion. He looks like Rei except he got most of his looks from a Chinese relative. Ame Otohata was a software programmer and a pro hacker. So, you can imagine how smart he looks. (He is so not geeky! He's like Rei, except he's 20 and more Chinese)

"Konichiwa Ame-sama" Aya shyly says.

Ame: Aya-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I see Rei has brought you here. Of all the girls he brought here, you're the only one I can intimidate so far… hahaha…..

Rei: Uruusai Nii-san! Aya, let's get some tea.

Ame: Rei, she's not bad.

As Rei and Aya were walking to the terrace, Aya looks at Rei and starts to wonder.

_What does Ame-san mean about "of all the girls you brought here?" Rei introduced many girls to his family?_

"How about the rest of your family?"

"They're not around. They're in the US."

"You must be lonely."

"I'm used to it."

"wow…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter…

Me: What do you think guys? Was it ok? PLEASE PLEASE review me! Say it to my face! I want to know how you feel!

Jave: Do we still need to say the disclaimer?

Aishi: I don't think so.

Derek: Jel, can't believe you can actually juggle schoolwork, internet, drawing and writing! All I can do is fun, school, work!

Jave: I'm more into my family business… And getting away from fangirls…

Aishibell: Okay…. I think you said enough…

Me: Stop boring the readers guys… Look out for the next chapter! I worked on this chapter at night, 9:00. Man, I got school at 7:15 am!

REVIEW MY FIC!


	4. What's your secret?

Chapter 4: Unpredictable Cherished Moments

"What's your secret?"

Drops of jelly: Hey peepz… nice to hear from you again after so long. PWEEZE PWEEZE review my fics! I'm quite new and I'm not sure of how things go around here. Mind if some of ya pipz get charitable here? Heheheheh…..

Anyway, I'm too bored to say any disclaimers. I'll let the people do it.

Aishi Bell: She does not own GALS nor it characters.

Derek: Yes. Idea—hers, GALS—some creator dude who's so wise

Jave: Yeh, and she will never own dem! Bwahahaha!

Me: And you guys can shut up now! (dammit)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aya, why aren't you drinking your tea?"

"Ah, nothing Rei-kun. Daijoubu-des." "Have you ever loved someone?"

"Aya, you wanna go play at the gameroom?"

"Please don't change the subject Rei-kun. Please anwer me."

"Why the sudden curiosity about my life?" "Can I say I won't tell you?"

"Ok then. But answer this please, why'd you bring me here?"

"Do you really want me to tell you now?" he threatens the brown eyed girl.

Aya starts to sob in fear that the brunette might hate her. But a little courage made her nod.

"I want you to pretend to be my fiancé."

Aya gets shock and starts to blush… _Why does he ask me? Why not other girls? Why_ _little me?_

"I brought you here so I can teach you the way things are done…"

"Aya interrupts "Rei-kun, you hate me! Don't force yourself! You don't even want to see me!" Then she sobs "I don't wanna see you too…"

Rei pulls Aya closer to him and embraces her. "Aya, you are a poor liar. Let's do this shall we, anata…"

The poor girl sobs at him because she thinks Rei's just giving false love.

Rei holds the ebony haired girl's hand and both of them walk to Rei's mother's room. Rei's parents are annulled. His dad's living in Hong Kong while his mom, Kana Otohata, stayed in Japan. Kana Otohata though,is currently out of the country. Ame, Rei's brother suspects why Rei's bringing the brown eyed girl to his mom's room.

"Wow… That's the only girl he willingly held hands with… And to mom's room!"

"He never brings anyone to mom's room. Especially girls! Yuuya never even got a peep of it! So far, only the Otohatas are the ones who have been in it. Now he brings Aya? My bro sure is secretive…"

…OO…OO…OO…

"This is my mother's room. Nobody ever touched anything. I never allowed it. Listen, never tell anyone about this, especially Ran!"

"It's so beautiful Rei… But I can't help but notice the scent of the room."

"It's my mom's perfumes from Paris. My father gave it to her."

"Your parents must love each other ver y much."

Rei was speechless…

"Next week, I'll be out of the country Aya. I'll go see my dad. That's why I brought you here."

"And you expect me not to tell anyone Rei-kun? Okay."

"You kiddin'? Aya, you'll be goin' with me You're my fiancé"

"I am?"

" I'm bringing you so my dad can see you."

"Why?" Aya questions.

"Nothing"

_Why is Rei-kun so mysterious? What is he hiding? What is that secret I'm longing to know? _Aya wonders…

"Let's go see the gardens"

"Sure Rei-kun, but Rei, aren't you worried? It's getting dark…"

"That's why I asked you to the gardens"

"Rei-kun, why?"

"You ask too many questions Aya."

…………

"Aya, how are your parents like?"

"I don't know. I never really got close to them. All I want is to please them by doing well in school… Why'd you ask?"

"Aya, haven't you thought of going out of the country?"

"I'm quite comfortable here. I have friends, school, everything."

"Aya, do you get irritated with me?"

"Rei-kun, how could you say that… I somehow understand you. I don't really mind you know. I'm just being kind."

"I wish I was at least having your life."

"Why Rei? Your life is practically envied by everyone else! Popularity, friends, a great job, a rich family,……fangirls……

Rei slowly touches his hand with Aya's

You have no idea Aya…You have no idea…

Aya wondered why Reri always looked at her ever since he took her to his house. The ebony haired girl gently looks at the brunette and with pity.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he sarcastically says…

"You don't always have to be strong Rei-kun. You can tell me anything and everiything you want to say."

"……." Aya, I am lucky to know you….

End of chappie….. Watch out for the next!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end. Got really nothing much to say left.

TOODLES!

And remember, every review counts! Got it from someone…. I just can't remember who…

Aishi bell: Okay bye guys!


	5. Pride and Anguice AnguishPrejudice

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the super-late update! It's been 1 year or more… like Crissie's fic! I was discouraged upon this story since I did not know how to end it and yes, I got lazy.

I'll do my best to complete and make this story an awesome one for all you guys who read or reviewed this! You guys really rock!

-drops of jelly

**Unpredictable Cherished Moments (5)**

"Rei… I don't mean to be quite nosy or anything but, I'm wondering……." Aya hesitated.

"What?" he answered as he was holding her hand, talking their 'long walk to forever'.

"Never mind." She lowered her head.

"Why I'm doing this?" Rei stated her question as if he read her mind.

She looked at him turning light pink.

"Because you're the only one I can actually talk to." He looked away.

"No… I mean the real reason." She wanted to make her situation understandable.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he said. They were approaching a mildly lit area in the garden with lovely roses and a small garden shed that seemed like a sanctuary.

"Rei… what would you do if I say no?" Aya was scared but took a risk to ask Rei the possibility if she refused him.

Rei couldn't say a word. He was confused if he seriously had anything for her.

They continued walking.

"Said no to what?" he played dumb to see if she could continue.

"Being… your fiancé." She was beginning to be honest about her feelings, noticing the less-tensioned air around Rei after catching him defenseless with that personal question shot at him.

"I would still take you with me…" he, out of impulse got the words out of his mouth to create a possible escape route to this topic.

"Why?" she placed him in a difficult situation. She didn't want to get hurt. She played defensive. That would be a good move instead of always playing crybaby, making Rei seem like the ice prince.

"Aya…" he was hesitant…

"I don't know how I feel about my situation… I'm just confused, because I think… I can't help it and I can't approach anyone else, but you… you yourself." He bared it all to her… his anguish, his suffering, his growing intimacy to her.

"What's wrong? Is it okay if I know what I'm getting myself into?" she asked politely.

"I'm put in a situation wherein I'm trying to stop the conflict between my parents… I want to bring them back together… Is it okay if you help me?... In truth, I really want to have a whole family… more than anything… Just that." He looked down in embarrassed.

"Just that." He muttered as Aya looked at him in a different light.

_He was… lonely all along… he didn't have a family… that's why he always refused to have a social-life? That's why he closed himself to the world? And now, when he has the chance to repair this part of his life, he seems defenseless and out of his character, just to ask me?.. But why me? I can't just ask him that now… Maybe I should stay with him longer and see for myself… _Aya thought.

"Rei…" Aya gently called him.

He turned to her.

"I'll help you. It's for your parents… I'll help you." She smiled.

He sighed, turned back and looked insecure…

_What have I gotten myself into?..._ Rei thought.

The day ended as Rei took Aya home. He watched her as her figure went smaller.

This whole story… Rei did not know how to cope with it, Aya did not know what Rei really wanted either.

Rei's heart is a silent storm, he has a difficulty in calming that and opening up to Aya, whom he had asked to slowly open up to him indirectly… It's because of these bitter pride and prejudices that keep their boundaries visible.

I don't even know how this story would end, myself.

END OF CHAPTER

PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to hear more of you guys so that I can improve on my plot and writing! I'm having trouble with this one!

When I re-read this story I made a year ago, I silently screamed in my mind 'What the heck is this story?!' and started pounding the keys to continue, without even knowing what I'm doing.

-drops of jelly


	6. Why She Was Late

Hey, it's been long again. I have been very busy since I have one manga ending soon and a movie to finish! Oh, and I have to make the manuscript of the next story… And I have to catch up to some deadline… (I don't want to make my friends wait too long… heheh)

You must be thinking this author thinks she's a real manga-ka or author huh?

Hey! It's fun to play manga-ka sometimes! Try it! Seriously, it's a stress reliever for a High School Student Junior.

Now, you know why I'm kind busy? Heheh. Really sorry, I'm not very good in time management.

Oh well.

**Chapter 6**

_She's still not here yet…_ he stood by the airport door looking nervous, turning his head towards different directions in search of the one called Miss Aya Hoshino, the girl he asked a few days ago to pretend to be his fiancé.

After another ten minutes, she dragged in a small but rock heavy suitcase-trolley, wearing a medium-sized bagpack and an uneasy yet refreshing smile.

"Honto ni gomen na sai!" she bowed her head several times and apologized to the boy who of course, asked why she was late.

Clearly he was quite nervous about what he was about to pull off.

The walked through the departure door and began having their luggage checked.

As they were both waiting, Rei thought it took just forever. He couldn't help but feel apparently just too… bored.

Aya thought about this feat carefully. It shows in her expression, in her eyes as she gazed into space, desperately trying to find a way and even picture out how the heck will she act the part he expects.

_This might be an exciting ride_, she half-thought, but as always, she wanted to keep that to herself. She convinces herself that she shouldn't do anything assertive or even try to advance her feelings like that.

Rei looked at the serious looking girl and he couldn't help but laugh at her in the inside.

_She's so worked up with this!_ He thought. He wouldn't admit that he was worked up with that dilemma too.

They boarded the plane and sat together, like couples do. Rei seemed distant as usual, especially because he was next to the window.

Aya tried to forget her more unusual motion sickness upon lifting off by putting her forefingers at the lower temples of her head and her thumbs slightly covering her ears.

Rei noticed her heavy breathing, he paid no mind. He thought it was just motion sickness.

The plane was stably in the air. They were flying safely and normally, and yet Aya, still did not stop her heavy breathing for some reason.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"I'm okay… It'll go away soon." She faintly replied.

He touched her forehead.

"What the hell?! You're burning you idiot!" he yelled at her. She merely weakly shut her eyes and sighed.

He took a blanket, wrapped it around her.

"Wait here, I'll call the stewardess." He whispered to her.

He was about to stand, when he felt a grip on his cuff.

"Don't leave me here…" she weakly said.

He stopped, and sat. He looked at her breathing heavily, turning bright red. She slowly opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled.

He was temporarily stunned and felt blood running through his cheeks, but slapped himself to stop blushing.

He was quite nervous, especially when she smiled like that.

_Why can't I breathe around her anymore? When did this start?! She's making me go nuts!_ He thought.

He watched her. She was in pain, but he couldn't leave her. He hoped for a stewardess to pass by.

He couldn't take it anymore. Maybe too pathetic a sight… or so he thought.

He gently moved her head, had her lean on his shoulder closely.

"Rr…Rei-kun?" she muttered, shivering.

"Um… Just for now." He stuttered, feeling even more nervous because he felt her hot breath on his neck.

He tightened the blanket around her and kept her a little warmer.

A stewardess thankfully passed by.

"Miss, I need some fever medicine and an ice bag here."

"Yes sir." She briskly walked back like a nurse and came back with what he needed.

He replied with a thank you.

"Aya, drink the medicine. It'll make you feel a little better until we get off the plane." He whispered to her.

She nodded and drank the pill. He ran the ice bag through her forehead, and wiped some hot, sweaty spots of her face and neck with his handkerchief.

"Rei-kun… I'm sorry I was late…" she talked a little.

"Idiot. You didn't tell me you weren't feeling well."

"Heheh. I had quite a sleepless night. Sorry." She laughed.

"This plane ride will last still 12 hours you know. We're still in Asia." He sighed.

"I'm okay Rei-kun." She slowly opened her eyes.

"Just shut them and get some rest."

"Okay Rei-kun."

"What's with the -kun lately?"

"I seemed to have forgotten my place all this time. Since Ran always calls you by name, I seemed to have gotten it from her." She smiled, talking about how much she had been influenced by Ran.

"She's such a strong person… I really want to be just like her… She speaks her mind always and just has a lot of fun without any reserve. She also has a very amusing and good sense of justice." Aya started to list the litany of 'I wish I were like" again.

"And Miyu… She's one of the most lovable people I know. She has a very kind and caring heart and attracts so many people… Maybe that's why she has such a good relationship with Yamato." Aya smiled bitter sweetly and started to miss her beloved friends.

"Aya"

"You're not answering my question." He smirked mockingly.

"Why?" she semi-pouted. (a/n: eew, I hate it when people pout!)

"Aya"

"Rei"

"Now you get my point. Have some rest now." He turned his head away after.

"Arigatou Rei." Then she rested her head on her seat's headrest properly.

_Flight 5678 has now landed in the John F. Kennedy Airport. Please gather your belongings and proceed to the designated area to claim your luggage. Thank you for flying with us, we hope you enjoyed your short stay._

"Aya, wake up now. We're here." He poked her arm and woke her up.

"We're here?" she smiled brightly and looked around, then she reached to look through the window.

Rei was her obstacle, but she didn't mind he was there and pushed herself closer to the window to get a better view.

"Aya! It's… kinda…" that proximity of her body to his during that moment when she was awed with the beautiful morning sky made him nervous.

Then, Aya energetically leaped off her seat and ran to claim her luggage.

"Hey! Idiot, don't run!" he chased after her.

"You snooze you lose!" she was slowly resembling her friends. She was also trying to forget all that tension she felt about Rei's problem.

"You're all better now, I can tell. It's obvious." He lifted that big trunk of his.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" she smiled.

They were about to hail a taxi outside when they saw this tall man with dark hair.

"Yuujiro" he greeted him.

"Rei-sama." He bowed his head, then turned to Aya.

"This is Hoshino, Aya." Rei introduced her to the guy who seemed to be Rei's guide or something.

He bowed his head to her. She followed.

"Your father has been waiting." Yuu turned to Rei.

"We better get going then." Rei stated walking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That's all for now!

I still have to get some sleep.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter!

-drops of jelly


End file.
